


I'd let that Pirate into my cove

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You... you aren't gonna scream?" Mike whimpered. Foxy smiled as his golden left eye glimmered, all while he gazed down onto Mike's young, inexperienced face.</p><p>"Oh there'll be more than enough screaming, lad. Just not for the reasons you thought."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd let that Pirate into my cove

Mike couldn't belive he had failed, and now he was done for. He knew it the moment he had heard him running, and now the so called pirate fox was in his office. He zoned out so much that now the handsome pirate was right on top of him. 

He just stood there, not screaming, just watching with a sexy smile. Mike felt even more anxious than when he had arrived, but that would be the least of things he was about to feel. 

Foxy licked his lips, accentuating his crimson scrunge making Mike pressed back into his chair, questioning what was instore. He gathered his strength to speak in a courage filled voice, but he couldn't help what came out.

"You... you aren't gonna scream?" he whimpered. Foxy smiled as his golden left eye glimmered, all while he gazed down onto Mike's young, inexperienced face.

"Oh there'll be more than enough screaming, lad. Just not for the reasons you thought." Foxy said with a sinister grin. Mike was no longer lost, but he had a newer view the grungey pirate. He had pale skin from being shut off from the outside world, a chest-length crimson pony tail, and numerous weather-worn scars across his body. He was a mess. A hot mess.

Mike looked down to the floor, hopeing he could build up the strength to speak once more. He bit down on his lip, then acted violently towards the pirate. He readied his hand, then shoved on his chest.

"You need to lea-" Mike's hand pressed right on the scar on his toned chest, with Foxy leaning in to give the young night guard a feel.

"Find something you like?" He asked with a smile, which soon left as he gazed down. "Why Mr. Shmidt, Didn't you hear?" Mike felt lost, completly unaware what was about to happen.

Foxy raised his hook, then began to stike it down. Mike quickly darted back his head, to afraid to end up like Jeremy. As Foxy's hook stuck down, Mike became even more shocked. The silver hook had pierced straight through his pants, missing his crotch by a few millimeters.

"Didn't I hear what?" Mike asked, in a rushed voice. His heart was racing, and he didn't know why. It was hard to believe that someone who looked so human was really a machine.  
With his hook still stuck into Mikes pants, he gazed into his deep blue eyes. "Fazbear entertainment is supposed to be downsizing. You seem to be doing the opposite, lad."  
Mike trembeld as Foxy finnished, with the pirates hook beggining to have less and less room in Mike's purple slacks. Foxy raised his left hand to mike's face, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes.

As Mike gazed into Foxys golden eye, he couldn't help but question what he was feeling. After once more sexually smiling, Foxy pressed his lips to Mikes, makeing the naive young guard freeze up as he slid his tongue in.

Mike's cheeks were as red as the Pirates hair. After a few more seconds of the forced kiss, Foxy pulled his lips back to say "I'm not the fox of the gang for nothing, lad.."  
Mike gazed down to see Foxys tail whisking back and forth, makeing Mike feel strange. An arroused feeling slowly came over Mike, along with a disguted one, but he soon kissed Foxy back.

The pirate fox was both surprised and arroused at the same time. Mike couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't stop. He just slowly worked his left leg around Foxys waist. He pulled back and grinned, then lifted the grungey virgin up, only to take him towards the desk.

Foxy shoved the monitors to the floor, then through his plaything down on the desk. Mikes throat began to feel tight, already making him feel paralyzed. Foxy simply gave a hypnotizing gaze to Mike, trying to keep him in place.

Foxy raised his left, good hand to hold Mike down at the stomach. Foxy licked his lips, then gazed onto the naive young night guards face. "Bu- but what makes you different than them?"

Foxy smiled as he pressed his pelvis to Mikes, readying himself for things to come. "Well lad, the other three are machines who would stuff you into a suit. I am a machine who is going to stuff a suit."

Mike froze, his face redder than his lovers hair. As Foxy rubbed his soft, pale hand on Mikes cheek, Mike readied himself. Foxy then worked his hook through Mikes belt, then managed to rip his lovers pants open, revealing his tight black boxers.

As he grinned, he forced his hook to Mikes left cheek, drawing blood while he cut an arroused yet confused night guard. The blood dripped down Mikes face, stimulating and wounding him at the same time.

Mike slowly began to spread his legs, much to the delight of the pirate. Foxy grabbed Mikes tie, pulling him closer, just as the space between the lower bodies became less and less.

"Ready to get stuffed?" Foxy asked in a sinfull voice, just as he began to slowly pulled Mikes pants down. Mike licked his lips in return, arousing his fox-like lover, just before their hot, passionate night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for one of my OTP's. I've got some non-smutty stuff as well as more smut on the way for my page.


End file.
